Death NoteNaruto chatroom
by fullmetalninjanote
Summary: Death Note characters just chatting to those of the Naruto world. Implied shonen-ai, slighty suggestive, and f iretr uck. BTW I suck at titles. *sigh...*


Naruto/Death Note Chat Room

**Disclaimer: If Naruto belonged to me, It would have been called Deidara instead. If Death Note belonged to me, you'd see Matt and Mello doing... stuff. I DON'T OWN POKEMON EITHER! Or the Smosh Firetruck reference. I only own the computer I typed this on.**

**MY FIRST THING THAT ISN'T ALL THAT BAD! Hooray for the overuse of Y U NO! XD Contains spoilers for Tobi's identity and episodes 123+124 (some stuff before that too) of Naruto Shippuden. If you're not onto Shippuden (or part 2 in the manga), it has Sasuke spoilers. And with Death Note, Ep. 25/ch.58(?). I'll shut up now. :3**

SuperMattio64 logged in.

EmoKidUchiha logged in.

I'mNotA(Ino)Pig logged in.

CleanFreak11111 logged in.

SuperMattio64: LOLZ UR EMO!

EmoKidUchiha: ...

I'mNotA(Ino)Pig: DON'T U TALK TO MAH SASUKE LIKE THAT! Wait a minute... SASUKE? R U coming back 2 teh leaf! Y U NO COMEBACK WHEN NARUTO DID? Y U NO TALK 2 MEH? Y U NO BRING ME WITH YOU? Y U LEAVE? Y U NO REJECT BILBOARD BROW?

EmoKidUchiha: 1, No. I am not, and will not return, Ever. 2, Read 1. 3+4, You are a hinderance. And you suck. 5, You call yourself devoted and you don't even know this? 6, Well, I didn't accept her either. SHE wouldn't have had to ask about 5.

SuperMattio64: Ouch. BTW R U gay? Coz there's a chick OBBSESSED with you, and UR ignoring her. GAY EMO.

EmoKidUchiha: Ididn''? 'sfaceHAHAHA!

SuperMattio64: ... I only inferred that ur gay. I wasn't third at Wammy's for no reason... Mah BFF reacted to the question too... Except he threatened to snap my 3DS, PSP and DSi if I ever asked him again. And turned redder than my hair.

I'mNotA(Ino)Pig: WAAAAAAH! U DON'T LOVE ME! I'M GONNA KILL ALL MY COMPETITION!

I'mNotA(Ino)Pig logged out.

SuperMattio64: Chick gets sensitive.

No1 logged in.

SuperMattio64:*grrrrooooaaaaan* It's Neeeaaaaaarrrrr...:(

No1: Matty, I would like you to know I'm currently next to your games room. I AM ABOUT TO BRUTALLY DESTROY EVERYTHING IN IT!

SuperMattio64: NOO! SORRY! GOMENASAI! PLEASE MELS DON'T KILL MY PRECIOUS! TAKE ME INSTEAD!

No1: Say that Near is best again and I'll give them all to him. BTW... Take you in what way?

SuperMattio64: HAI SIR! And I mean take me in any way you want that will save my- ...you dirty person.

EmoKidUchiha: ...What the heck is going on here?

No1: Why the heck are you an emo kid? Do you feel real deep when you're dressing in drag? Do some call it freedom of expression? Do most just call you a fag? Do your dudes look like chicks? Your chicks look like dikes? Are you one step below transvestite? Stop your breathing and slit you throat. Screw Xbox, you play old school Nintendo. You don't jump around when you go to shows.

SuperMattio64: You must be eeemmmmooooo. XD 8D

EmoKidUchiha: Offensive song. I'd like to see you NOT be emo when you were forced to watch your older, loved brother brutally murder the majority of your family! THREE SUVIVORS!

IannoySempaii logged in.

ArtisaBANG logged in.

IannoySempaii: I'm one of them!3 You just don't know yet! Right Sempaii?

ArtisaBANG: You honestly dragged me from perfecting true art... TO TALK TO AN UCHIHA, HMMMM? GO TO HELL TOBI! UN!

IannoySempaii was blasted by a clay bomb and need to go and fix his shattered pride.

EmoKidUchiha: Clay bomb... Sounds familiar... Didn't you blow yourself up in a (failed) attempt to kill me?

ArtisaBANG: I was resurrected, yeah.

No1: OMG! Can you resurrect L? Pleeeeaaaaasssssse?

SuperMattio64: D: Mels, Y U so obssessed with L? Y U NO OBBSESS ABOUT ME?

No1: 1, he was my idol. 2, O.O. Y U SO MAD AT ME MATTEH?

SuperMattio64: COZ TEH ONLY THINGS YOU THINK ABOUT ARE GODDAMN NEAR AND L! Y U NO THINK ABOUT ME!

No1: I do! ALL THE TIME! 24/7/52!

No1 ran away, bawling OOCly.

SuperMatio64: O/O wha...

GodLOL logged in.

GodLOL: YOU! PERSON! TELL ME WHERE I CAN FIND MIHAEL KEEHL'S REAL FACE!

SuperMattio64: Check any chocolate store in L.A. Or a chocolate factory. Willy Wonka always helps him when he's down...

GodLOL: Thnx! Now I can go KILL HIM!

SuperMattio64: You. Dare. I. Will. Rip. Your. Firetrucking. Guts. Out.

SweetThaaaaang logged in.

SweetThaaaaang: LIGHT! YOU WERE SO KIRA! I SLEPT WITH YOU AND YOU STILL LIED TO ME! GO FIRETRUCK YOURSELF!

GodLOL: Oh...errr... Hi, Ryuzaki. I was errr... pretty sure Rem killed you... heheh...

SweetThaaaaang: I'm alive SO SUCK IT UP.

REALNo1 logged in.

No1 logged in.

REALNo1:OMGS! L! I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH! BTW Hello, Mello. I don't believe you have yet surpassed my superior intelligence. Therefore, You are NOT and Never will be, No1. Good day. BYE BYE L!

REALNo1 logged off emotionlessly.

No1: DAMN NEAR!

SuperMattio64: Mellooooo~! *Glomps* I luv U 2 (more than Zelda, you don't have competition)! 3

No1: O/O *faints*

No1 fainted! Chose your next Notemon!

Puppeteer! I choose you!

ArtisaBANG: Sasssoooooorrriiiiii noooo daaaannnnnaaaaaaaaaaaa ~ un!

Puppeteer cannot be bothered with ArtisaBANG because art is NOT a bang! It's eternal beauty damnit!

ArtisaBANG: LIES! DON'T LISTEN! HMMM! UN! YEAH ! EVEN THAT DAMN BRAT TOBI IS BETTER THAN THAT DELUSIONAL MORON !

CleanFreak11111: How the hell did none of you imbeciles notice me AND MY EYES!

GodLOL: Misa?

Matt used a revive on No1!

No1: Matty, I think tonight is the night Rodger went crazy.

Supermattio64: What type of crazy, Mels? Crazy as in when we walked in on him doing yoga(angry/embarrassed)? Or like you when I walked in on your shower (I got a b0n3r off that one, but you went off the unnesessary rage charts)?

No1: Na. BB type crazy.

CleanFreak11111: I AM BEYOND BIRTHDAY YOU RETARDS!

GodLOL fell off his chair in fear and broke both hands. Suddenly, Kira stopped killing.

SweetThaaaaang went to rub this in GodLOL's face BECAUSE IT GIVES HIM A 68.98989898989 PERCENT CHANCE OF BEING KIRA!

SuperMattio64: Then why are you called clean freak? Won't you be covered in jam/blood?

CleanFreak11111: You don't remember my victim's homes when I was done?

No1: Ah. That explains it.

EmoKidUchiha: LOL. You gotsa weird name.

No1: *GASP* AN EMO LOLED?

MagicEyes dashed in.

MagicEyes: Sasuke~! You are finally happy and I'm still alive! Kisame! Look! Mah littew bro is LOLing! Madar- Infact no; he can get screwed for all I care. WORLD! SASUKE UCHIHA IS HAPPY!

EmoKidUchiha: ITACHI GO DIE IN A PIT SO I AM TECHNICALLY THE PERSON THAT MADE YOU DIE SO I AM AVENGING MY FAMILY BUT WITHOUT HAVING TO LET OROCHIMARU DO PERVY AND PEDOPHILLIC THINGS TO ME!

ArtisaBANG: I think I'm finally starting to like you kid, hmmm. To think I found another person who might just join Akatsuki in the future who hates both Itachi and Orochimaru, yeah.

MagicEyes entered the emo corner.

CleanFreak11111: Avenge...? Has he killed people?

EmoKidUchiha: Hai. Why?

CleanFreak11111 went to go make a new friend.

Believer logged on desperately.

Believer: Sasuke! Where are you? Will you come back? If not, I'll drag you back! Or make Sakura do it! Believe it!

EmoKidUchiha logged off immediately.

Believer: SAAASSSSUUKKKKKKEEEEEEEEE! YYYYY UUUU NOOOO COOOOMMMEEBBBAAACCKKKK?

SuperMattio64: SWEET MOTHER OF LINK THAT WAS CLOSE! I SWEAR ON MARIO'S LOVE FOR PEACH THAT A ZOMBIE NEARLY BLEW MY HEA-... Good lord. Her clothes are tighter than Samus's Zero Suit... Nice.

No1: Matty, If you don't listen to me, I'll come over and play that song you hate OVER and OVER and OVER.

SuperMattio64: ...I think my nose just spewed up what a tampon usually holds...

Believer: ARE YOU LOOKING AT NUDE WOMEN? CAN YOU SEND ME THE LINK?

CherryBlossom logged on.

CherryBlossom: NARUTO YOU PERV! *Punches*

CherryBlossom left because her job here is done.

No1: Matt. If you are watching porn, I will *censored* until you *censored* and then *censored*.

SuperMattio64 was taken to hospital with a nosebleed the size of the Atlantic.

No1 went to see if he was okay, then carry out his punishment.

Believer: I-is anybody else freaked out? I mean, are fifteen year-olds SUPPOSED to listen to that stuff? I-it's like p-pervy s-sage's books *shudder*... B-believe... it?

ArtisaBANG: 1, Naaaaahhhh. 2, Hellz yeah. Un. /^_\\\\ those were the sort of threats Sasori no danna gave me. When I was like... 12. Hmmm.

Believer: YOU KILLED GAARA YOU JERK! BELIEVE IT!

ArtisaBANG: Hey. Don't blame me, yeah. Leader-sama told me too, hmmm. It wasn't anything personal, un.

Believer: Will you stop saying un?

ArtisaBANG: Will you stop believing it?

Believer: Touché. Believ-

ArtisaBANG: OKAY! I BELIEVE IT ALREADY!

EmoKidUchiha logged on. Again.

Believer: SASUKEE!

EmoKidUchiha logged off. Again.

IannoySempaii changed their name to EternallyEvil.

EternallyEvil logged on.

ArtisaBANG: Get. Out. Of. This. CHATROOM TOBI! UN!

EternallyEvil: *Evil voice* I'm in Madara mode now. :D

ArtisaBANG: As in Madara Uchiha?

EternallyEvil: Yup.

ArtisaBANG logged off in a huff.

Believer: Is it only you and me left here?

EternallyEvil: I believe so, nine-tails. May I have have your current location? Just so my little friend Pain can come visit you.

Believer logged of to warn Tsunade of a possible Akatsuki attack.

EternallyEvil: Darn.

EternallyEvil sighed until the authoress told him to firetruck off.

~~~END OF CHAPTER ONE~~~

**Just a warning, I doubt I'll update (If at all) anytime soon because I'm extremely forgetful and get writers block more than bread neck. Otherwise, that FMA/TLOZ:SS One shot I wrote would actually be good... PS: Anyone who has seen the Smosh firetruck music video, U GETS COOKIES! XD I love that vid.**


End file.
